the_entropic_chroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jyrians
The Jyrians (yeer-ians) are a race of humanoids created by the Kaeolian Empire during the later stages of the First Cluster War to act as sex slaves for Kaeolian troops involved in the fighting, only to be abandoned on the planet Jyria when the empire collapsed. Cursed with absurd body proportions and extremely high libidos, the Jyrians have struggled to exist in civil societies on their own ever since their abandonment. Origins During the late First Cluster War, Kaeolian troops began to suffer from a terrible affliction; loneliness. Massive wartime casualties and prolonged planetary sieges had taken a considerable toll on the mental health of Kaeolian military personnel. Robotic replacements could only go so far, as the Kaeolian government wanted to keep enlisting troops from the general population in order to maintain public support for the war. A new method of stress-relief was required on the battlefield, and the Jyrians were genetically engineered to suit that role. Male and female Jyrians were fabricated by Kaeolian genetic laboratories and shipped out to the front lines to serve as companions for troops, providing them with emotional support and, often, sexual relief. Though not originally intended to be a species of sex slaves, the Jyrians were gradually "upgraded" from their simpler forms into the hyper-sexualized humanoid entities they came to be recognized as. They are commonly considered to be a product of the Paragon Project, though they were never intended to be used in actual combat against the enemies of the Kaeolians. Though they performed their duties well, the Jyrians would eventually be abandoned by the Kaeolians, like almost every other species engineered during the First Cluster War. When the empire collapsed, the Jyrians were left on the temperate and fairly habitable planet Jyria. With no governing body to manage and control their extremely strong natural libidos, the Jyrians were unable to create any form of large-scale society, and were reduced, at best, to small city-state communities that focused around the survival of the Jyrians that lived within them. The Kaeolians had been kind enough, however, to construct various automated facilities across the planet that helped supply the Jyrians with the industrial goods that helped them survive, though many of these were destroyed by the passage of time. Biology Jyrians are yet another derivative humanoid species engineered by the Kaeolians in their own image, much like the Nyuuvians and Heumvak. Like both of these other races, they are akin to warm-blooded reptiles, regulating their own body temperature, but not giving live birth. Jyrians have light purple skin that is extremely smooth in texture, a major contrast from the darker, more rough skin of Nyuuvians. Jyrians also grow bright pink hair on the tops of their heads, a trait not shared by any other humanoid race created in the Paragon Project aside from the Humans. Their eyes glow a bright pink, similar to the blue glow found in Nyuuvian eyes. Like many other genetically-engineered humanoid species, Jyrian digestive systems are very adaptive and efficient, capable of absorbing a larger percentage of nutrients from any food that they eat compared to most other creatures, reducing the amount of biological waste they create and allowing them to ingest almost any form of plant or animal matter. The most striking physical feature of the Jyrians, however, are the shapes of their bodies. Though originally possessing simple humanoid forms, Jyrian physiology has been sexualized by Kaeolian genetic scientists to an almost disturbing level. To most humanoid species, Jyrians are considered to be some of the most attractive creatures in the universe. Female Jyrians have very small waists, but absurdly wide hips and large, shapely posteriors. Though technically not mammals, female Jyrians have extremely large, bulbous breasts attached to their chests that can grow to immense sizes (sometimes reaching over 5 feet (1.5 m) in total diameter). Jyrian breasts are not comprised of fat or muscle, but a very soft, yet firm biological sponge tissue that has the added benefit of being highly resistant to physical impacts, allowing female Jyrians to become somewhat bulletproof if their breasts grow large enough. If their nipples are stimulated enough, the breasts of a female Jyrian can produce and excrete a thick, sweet, bright pink liquid laced with powerful aphrodisiacs, which has been known to be slightly addictive to some species. Male Jyrians are no better off when it comes to their proportions. Their overall body shape is somewhat muscular, and does not possess the breasts of female Jyrians. They possess the conventional male reproductive apparatus; a penis and pair of testicles, both of which are prodigiously large, with the former capable of reaching a maximum length of more than 18 inches (46 cm) and maximum girth of more than 4 inches (10 cm) when fully erect. Male Jyrians have complete control over the size and strength of their erections, allowing them to alter the size of their penises at will. Their reproductive organs are fitted with small grooves along the shaft that can bend, sharpen, soften and even rotate around the circumference of a Jyrian's penis in order to create additional sexual stimulus during intercourse. Male Jyrians ejaculate large quantities of a thick liquid similar to that produced by the breasts of female Jyrians. It is also bright pink in coloration, very sweet and filled with addictive aphrodisiac chemicals. The only difference is that this liquid has the ability to fertilize the eggs of female Jyrians, though no actual spermatozoa cells are contained in Jyrian ejaculate. Hermaphroditic Jyrians have also been known to exist, mixing the reproductive organs of either males or females with other physical traits unique to either sex. Jyrian hermaphrodites are actually quite common in their species, and are not viewed as being particularly odd to other Jyrians. Jyrians, as a whole, are notorious for their extremely alluring and seductive voices, and for the gaseous aphrodisiac compounds they excrete from their skin whenever sexually aroused (which, due to the natural behavior of the Jyrians, is most of the time). Jyrians combine the height extremes of the Heumvak and Nyuuvians, and can become either comically short or distressingly tall, depending on their exact genetic makeup. The height of a Jyrian has no significant bearing on their other proportions, however. Jyrians reproduce through eggs, produced by female Jyrians, that can be fertilized by the sperm of almost any other biological creature known to exist. Jyrian eggs are actually not haploid cells, as they contain a full duplication of the mother's genetic code. The genetic code found in the sperm cells of other species (or throughout normal Jyrian ejaculate) is used instead as an extra amount of genetic material that the eggs can use to randomize their genetic makeup, ensuring genetically unique offspring. The child of a female Jyrian will always be a Jyrian themselves, though they may share very slight similarities with whatever species they were fathered by. After fertilization, Jyrian eggs grow for a short time inside of the body of a female Jyrian, and then are expelled so they can grow further in open air. Unfertilized eggs are destroyed inside of a Jyrian's body automatically after a certain period of time and then recycled to provide nutrients and biological material for new eggs. Both female and male Jyrians reach sexual maturity within only a few weeks of hatching, and female Jyrians will ovulate constantly for the rest of their life after reaching this point. Homeworld The planet Jyria has changed quite a bit since the Jyrians were placed on it by the Kaeolian Empire. Originally, it possessed a temperate and calm climate, similar to that of Earth or Zetylu, the homeworld of the Zetylians. Over time, however, Jyria's natural resources were depleted by the Jyrians that inhabited it, and its climate was damaged by runaway pollution from various industrial facilities the Kaeolians had built to keep the material needs of the Jyrians satisfied. It is very likely that, if the Coalition of Intelligent Organisms had not discovered the Jyrians, they would have inevitably depleted the resources of their planet and gone extinct. Following their introduction into the Coalition, Jyria became a large and prosperous outer colony, attracting visitors from all over the Coalition. Resorts, gambling centers and aptly-named "pleasure palaces" were built all across the surface of the planet, turning it into the galactic hub for hedonism and debauchery. The air and water of Jyria became so heavily polluted with hallucinogens and aphrodisiac compounds that wearing an air filter on the surface of the planet became necessary in order to avoid going into a state of drugged arousal. Since a majority of its inhabitants are usually in this state, crime is rampant on Jyria. It is often called "the planet where nothing is illegal" as the drugged state almost everyone is in prevent even violent crimes from being noticed, much less reported. The death rate on Jyria from things such as murders, drug overdose, suffocation and dehydration are staggeringly high, but it still remains a lucrative attraction. Various gang organizations share control of Jyria, managing the activities on the planet and even developing a large-scale sex slavery operation that permeates throughout the entire Coalition. This, in conjunction with the deplorable environment of the planet, have mostly prevented law enforcement from trying to reform Jyria. Psychology The psychology of the Jyrians is a unique dichotomy between what how they are biologically programmed to behave, and how they actually behave in most situations. By nature, Jyrians have been engineered to be compassionate, emotional creatures, absolutely obsessed with bringing pleasure to those around them. This was meant to enhance their role as companions to Kaeolian soldiers, and it was a biological precedent that held up surprisingly well even after the Jyrians were no longer in subservience to the Kaeolians. The compassionate nature of most Jyrians have made them seem extremely trustworthy to most other alien races, but, as many have unfortunately learned, this is nothing more than a front. After being left to their own devices, the Jyrians became hedonistic and practically without morals, using sex as a means to an end to achieve their goals. Many Jyrians are manipulative creatures that will go to any lengths possible to get what they want, a far cry from the trustworthy nature they were originally created to have. As is expected, Jyrians are also irrefutably obsessed with sex thanks to their incredibly high libidos. A Jyrian that does not constantly engage in sexual intercourse will suffer from an intense form of depression unique to their species, so many Jyrians are forced into prostitution as a way of coping with this. This is also the reason many Jyrians do not actively resist sexual enslavement, since it provides them with another outlet for their sexual energy. Obviously, it is extremely difficult for Jyrians to hold jobs that require significant concentration. Jyrians that attempt to work in administrative occupations must rely on strong medications and implants that repress their libidos enough so that they can work, and even then, it sometimes isn't enough. The natural body proportions of many Jyrians can get in the way of anything other than sex work, so they often have to go to significant lengths to carve their bodies into more modest forms. This is especially necessary in the Coalition military, where humanoid uniforms have regulated dimensions that don't normally accommodate for the extreme sizes of a female Jyrian's breasts or a male Jyrian's genitals, requiring either custom-made equipment or complex surgical procedures, both of which are very expensive. That is not to say, however, that Jyrians have not successfully held positions of power. The infamous Megawarden Kalypso was a Jyrian herself, and many wealthy CEOs and intelligent scholars have been Jyrians. Also, like any other race, the Jyrians have a representative in the Coalition's Species Council, a position that requires integrity and dignity many Jyrians do not possess. The few prestigious members of their species are well-respected by everyone, but the rest of the Jyrian masses are left to wallow in their debased instincts. Category:Sapient Species Category:Cobalt Epoch